


Blue Skies

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Same Age, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, same age au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: Hamish Bond moved to the Estates when he was eleven and became fast friends with Eggsy Unwin.  Inseparable, they grow closer as they get older, realizing as adults they've loved each other from the beginning.  Best friends to lovers, each their first, slipping away whenever they can to be alone.  No one catches on, they don’t get a hard time for disappearing, because it's always been Ham & Eggs.---or the Merwin Same Age AU that no one asked for, prompted by a song that came up on my weekly Discovery playlist.  I'll not link it until the end, it spoils the plot and while this starts out angsty, there is a happy ending kids!  It's calledBlue Skiesfor a reason.  Its still a WIP and I hope to not delay too long with updates ;D





	Blue Skies

Taking a deep breath, Hamish slides from the sofa, taking a knee in front of Eggsy. His hand shakes as he pulls a small box from his pocket. 

“It’s embarrassing really, how long I’ve carried this around with me. I wanted to ask so many times, but I wanted it to be perfect for you, to find just the right moment.” Opening the box slowly, he runs a finger over the simple metal band inside. “I love you Eggsy. More than anything in the world, more than any job, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I know in my heart we will be together to the end.” He looks up from the ring, not realizing Eggsy hasn’t moved a muscle since he dropped to one knee. 

“Eggsy, will you marry me?”

Eggsy is utterly stunned. The silence stretches out between them, Hamish shifting uncomfortably when Eggsy remains silent. 

“Eggsy, love. Please, say something.”

Lips drawn into a tight line, Eggsy frowns, looking down at the ring being offered. “No, Hamish. The answer is no.” He releases a defeated sigh and rises from the sofa. Shaking his head, he looks down to the love of his life and without another word he walks away, leaving Hamish alone, ring still clutched in his outstretched hand.


End file.
